


Please, Daddy?

by BakaDoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wants Harry to come to a club with him and finally meet his friends. Harry is not very cooperative though, so Eggsy has to be more convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "eggsy convincing harry to come to a concert w him? or like a club? or something like that?"
> 
> prompt fill for [martinsbaby](http://martinsbaby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

"C'mon 'Arry. Please?"

Harry glanced over the edge of the newspaper he was reading, not The Sun, and didn't look very convinced. Eggsy had been trying to make him go out with Eggsy and his friends to a club this Saturday for ever now, but he refused every time. They were six months into this relationship and Harry still hadn't met Jamal or Ryan or any friend of Eggsy's, and they kept asking about him.

"They really wanna meet ya, y'know," he tried this time. He gave his head a little tilt so he could look at Harry through his lashes and put his lips into a small pout. Usually, this got him nearly anything he wanted from Harry, that he learned pretty early on. Actually, this was how he made Harry go on a date with him for the first time. But even The Look didn't help with this.

"Eggsy," Harry said, folded his newspaper and put it on the breakfast table next to his cup of tea, "I am 48 years old, I am not going to a club on Saturday. You will go, have fun with your friends, and if they want to meet me they are very welcome to come for lunch or dinner next weekend."

Eggsy rolled his eyes at that. Really? Lunch or dinner? "Ya want 'em ta think I'm wif a boring snob? Cos that's what'll happen if ya put sum fancy red wine 'n shit in front of 'em."

"If it makes you happy I will go get McDonald's for them," Harry deadpanned.

"Fuck off," Eggsy said with a snort and kicked him lightly beneath the table, "C'mon, Baby, it's just one night. I ain't askin' ya to come wif us every time."

With a sigh Harry started to collect his plate and mug and stood to bring them over to where the dishwasher was. "We've had this talk countless times this week, Eggsy. I'm not going to a club, I don't even know what you expect me to do there, between hundreds of drunk twenty-somethings."

Eggsy watched him go and bit his bottom lip. "Please, Daddy?"

Harry froze.

This was Eggsy's last chance. If this wouldn't work, nothing would. He watched Harry's back, where he was suddenly frozen to the spot, and could see his shoulders straightening and the muscles in his back tightening through his neatly pressed and bespoke dress shirt.

"I've been so good this week. Don't ya think I deserve a reward?"

There was one thing that worked even better than The Look. And that was reminding his Daddy of how good he had been, or promising him to be so very good in the days coming, Harry could hardly ever resist when Eggsy played this card. To be fair, it was the same for Eggsy. When Harry whispered to his ear what his Daddy would do to him when Eggsy would behave and be a good boy for him Eggsy's knees would go weak immediately and he'd do anything Harry asks of him.

Slowly Harry turned around and Eggsy bit his lip a bit harder when he saw Harry's dark eyes looking at him. "You think you earned a reward like this?" Harry asked, his voice calm. Eggsy nodded in response.  
"After pestering me about this the whole week and not accepting the 'no' I gave you every time?" Again, Eggsy nodded but this time a little less sure.

Harry tutted and turned around again. "You're a spoiled little thing. I think I pampered you too much if you really think you earned this as a reward, " he said and put his dishes into the dishwasher.

"But ya luv spoilin' me," Eggsy noted with a grin.

"That is true," Harry said with an amused huff. He went back to the table once all his dishes were tidily put into the machine, but on the side where Eggsy was sitting this time. He mustered him for a few seconds and Eggsy looked up at him in return. He started to squirm under Harry's eyes and bit his bottom lip again, while a rush of anticipation went through his veins and made his skin prickle.

"Fine," Harry finally said and a bright grin spread on Eggsy's lips, "But it's not a reward for last week, it's a favour you'll have to return through next week."

With an eager nod Eggsy jumped to his feet, curled his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him close. "Yes, Daddy," he murmured right before he pressed a deep kiss to Harry's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
